The Murder Game
by XerxesEn
Summary: Welcome to the Murder Game! A game where people are pitted against each other for24 hours. Two people are our main characters for the day. Will they survive? (Rated M to be safe.)


**Hello there!**

**Welcome to our first story ON THIS ACCOUNT.**

**This was a story that we thought of and wrote long time ago but didn't do anything with so it was just collecting virtual dust on our flashdrive. **

**We really hope you enjoy.**

**We do not own anything except the story itself.**

**Thank you and we really hope you enjoy!**

**-Xerx & En**

* * *

What the fuck is this?! Even today… Today… Which is MY day… You overrun my thoughts like a huge tidal wave that uproots everything in its path.

As I stood on the pavement with the heavy rain falling, I clenched the staff that was in my hand. 'If only…' was the only thing that was running through my head that wasn't about her. It was my day. My own special day. I moved away from her three years ago. Three… Long… Painful… Years ago. And yet I still can't forget that one girl. Only her.

I saw my prey move across the street. A newcomer into this strange, strange town. He only moved here a couple days ago. What bad luck he has to be chosen as the prey for this game. I clenched my choice of weapon. A beautiful double sided spear, adorned with palladium-gold and silver. I already knew what was on the letter my prey got from the city council. After all, I got the same thing.

_Dear resident,_

_ We are proud to announce that you are one of the two people chosen for the first part of the game. Within this package is your weapon for this game. If you win then your weapon shall be upgraded each time._

_We wish you the best of luck._

_City Council._

He must have been so confused. I saw him clutch his weapon. A silver trident. He finally saw me, his eyes widening in terror and my grin turning larger. Adrenaline was starting to slowly pump into my veins. It felt so good. It felt like someone hooked an IV drip to my arm and put a bag full of sweet, syrupy goodness.

As the rain continued to fall, I made my way to him. One step at a time. Each step I took forward, he took a step back. He held his trident in front of him, as if he felt as if he would turn invisible if he did. Eventually, he hit a wall. I stopped a block away from him. What kind of game would it be… if the prey didn't move? What's the fun in that? So I said one word.

**Run.**

He booked it out of there. I have never seen anyone run so quickly while pissing their pants. I couldn't help it. I started to chuckle. Then started laughing. Eventually I was laughing like a maniac. My voice could have been heard throughout the entire town. I took one step. Then another. And another. And then I started to fast walk. Then I started to run. I started to run while laughing. I couldn't help it. The joy of this game was forever imbedded into me.

I couldn't help it anymore. He was just so loud and I heard him even a mile away. The sound of his labored breathing as he ran. The groan he made when he heard me get closer and closer. In the dead silence of the town, every sound he made was emphasized.

It was absolutely glorious.

He is such an unlucky man. To have me as his opponent when I'm in such a bad mood. To have the game on a rainy day. And to top it all off, he ran into an alleyway. An enclosed alley. I heard him groan in frustration and my smile grew. I must have looked psychotic as hell because he started to whimper and cry while begging me not to do what I was going to do. He didn't know what the game was but he knew what I was going to do. I stood over him as he slumped onto the ground.

I raised my double sided spear and heard him grunt as it slowly slid into his abdomen. I pressed down even harder and felt it slide in all the way until I felt the blade hit concrete.

My god, it felt so good.

I heard his whimpers. I heard his cries. I felt his body struggling around the staff. And that's what made it even better. It's so boring to have a prey who gave up on life. His blood was spilling out, mixing in with the rain. It was such a beautiful color. A dark crimson red. Almost black but not exactly.

I watched as he started to go into the agonal phase. He started to gasp and wheeze, trying to catch his breath. I raised the staff again and plunged it deep into his stomach. He coughed out blood onto my pants and the ground. A sadistic smile creeped onto my face. A trail of blood streaming out of the corner of his mouth. I slid the staff out of his stomach and held the blade at his neck. He muttered something. Something I caught very clearly and sent a chill down my spine.

_She loves you._

. . . What? I stared at him and he smiled at me. A heavenly smile. One and only one emotion overpowered everything else. Rage. I saw everything in red. I pulled my arm back and swung with all my might. The blade went clean through his neck, severing skin and muscles. As his head hit the ground, his blood went spraying out of his neck. I continued to mutilate his body, stabbing here and there while screaming.

When I finally calmed down, all that was left of the body was a mangled up pile of blood, organs, bones, pieces of skin, muscle tissue, and whatever else was in a body. I walked to a nearby window. I was covered in patches of blood. It was running down my face as if I was crying tears of blood. It was all over my arms, shirt, pants, and shoes as if a blood donor spilled their donation or product all over me. Music starts to play as my cell phone start to ring. A text message with only one question.

_Done?_

I sneered as I typed a reply and tucked my blood stained phone into my pocket. As I made my way back to the heavily lacerated pile, a rat darted out of a pipe. It stopped right in front of me as if it smelled something to eat. I raised my staff and with a flick of my wrist, the blade slid and cut the rat in half.

An eagle flew above my head. It would have been strange to see it on an average day but today was not an average day. I pulled the staff out and continued walking. The rain was falling so much as if it was trying to cleanse me of my sins. The eagle flew down and grabbed the rat and flew off with its catch.

I arrived at the pile that used to be a man just a few hours ago and pulled out a paintbrush from my pocket. Using the blood, in big, capital letters on the wall behind it, I wrote what was standard to write after the kill.

**Welcome to the Murder Game.**

As I steadily made my way towards the City Hall, a group of people in black cloaks, known as the Commis, sped past me towards the butchered pile. It was almost time for the second part of the game. I finally made my way to the City Hall and threw open the double doors that made the entrance of the building. After going through several more doors after, I stood in front of the mayor of this quant, little town. She smiled and my heart plummeted straight down into my stomach.

Shit…

That was all I thought. Her… It's all her damn, fucking fault that I'm like this… Her… It's been three years… I left my hometown and moved here to forget about her but the past caught up to me… She came here a year after… And in a part of the game, she absolutely destroyed the previous mayor which made her the next mayor…

A rush of memories flew into my mind. A day at the beach. A day at the park. Every single memory filled with her smiles. Her hair that so reminded him of cherry blossoms. Her eyes that resembled a newly shined emerald, polished to never go dull. Memories of her sweet as chocolate kisses as they curled up on the couch together. Memories of her satin soft skin as they made their way to the bed. Memories of her voice, the voice that even birds followed and sang along with. Memories of her cold and stiff back as she walks away from me. Memories of my heart being torn and ripped to pieces as I clenched my fist against my naval, the tattoo that she told me to get as a remembrance of her and I did because she was my safety. She was my light.

She knows how I am. She knows I still have the tattoo. This fucking bitch knows the effect she has on me. She knows that I can't let her go and she uses that towards her advantage. She knows that I wouldn't leave her alone again. She knows that she has me wrapped around her little pinky finger. She knows.

I kneel on one knee and put my head down. I can feel her stare at the back of my head. Jesus, this woman… Someone starts to clap and based on previous experiences, I know that she's the one who was clapping. Then the other members start to join in. Eventually everyone in the room is clapping.

_Great job. You went over the time limit but gave us an excellent show._

Shit… Her voice… Soft and gentle… Almost hypnotic… She controlled me. She was like my drug. I couldn't live without her and yet… Her mere existence caused me pain and harm. I was dying. Dying slowly and painfully. It was as if she had a blunt knife in her hand and she would make shallow cuts onto my body. A slow and painful death.

I stood up and stiffly made my way out of the room. Stares burning into the back of my head. I sped out of the building. I couldn't stand it any longer. I wanted to run away. Run away and never look back but I couldn't. I was trapped. Trapped by an evil witch who had no intention to ever let me go.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to leave. I had to do something. I was a caged bird and she was the owner who kept plucking off my feathers and clipping the tips of my wings to make sure that I wouldn't… No… Couldn't fly away.

It was murdering me.

It was time for the next part of the game. I stood at the town square with my staff in my hands. It was raining more than before now. The sound almost blocked out her voice. That damned irresistible voice.

_We will start the second part. Ready your arms._

I washed away the dried blood on the blade in the fountain and stood ready. Then came the fated words.

_Begin._

It was dead silent. Not even a rat was heard. Then a scream was heard towards the southwest part of the town.

**First Blood.**

Eventually another scream was heard. Then another. And another. It just continued on and on.

It. Was. Glorious.

No matter how many times I heard it, I was never sick of it. The sounds of screams as people were getting killed. It was human nature. For the strong to conquer and assert their power over the weak.

A man was running towards my direction. A prey. With a predator hot on his trail. The prey was holding onto his shoulder with blood staining the wet, white shirt. All of a sudden, the predator stopped… just outside of the tiled ground. The prey turned around and stopped, frightened yet curious to know why the killer stopped when he finally realized, with a shiver, where he was standing.

That was the rule for the one who won the first round. He cannot move out of the town square. However. Anyone who steps into the square is immediately labeled as the winner's prey. No one else was allowed to hunt his prey. It was his and only his prey. And that guy who walked into the square… was mine and only mine.

He slowly turned around and I saw him drop to his knees as the fight left him. What a boring guy. No fun what so ever. He sat there looking as if he didn't even a damn anymore. He knew he was going to die. He didn't even bother to see if he could somehow miraculously save himself and kill me.

With long strides, I walked up to him. He didn't even bother looking up at me. The nerve of this guy. He's just so boring. I raised my staff and slammed it straight down the middle of the back his neck. He made a disgusting gurgling sound as the blood clotted up his throat and stopped his ability to speak. Then with the blood slowly dripping down the staff and down the blade, he died. Placing a foot on his back, I used the extra leverage to yank the blade out. I wiped the blood away with disgust as the corpse fell flat with the blood spilling out, and spreading through the cracks with the rain.

I sat on the edge of the fountain as my next prey came running in. It felt as if the other predators were basically feeding me all the kills. Well… It was better than nothing. A girl came running in. She had a dual wielding blade. The predator did the same thing, stopping at edge of the square. At least this time, the prey didn't just quit life. She actually stood her ground as I cruelly slaughtered her by tearing her back into large, meaty, bloody strips and left her standing there while the blood was cascading down her body. She still had that look in her eyes as she fell onto the cold, wet ground. I don't know what to call it. It wasn't exactly confidence but it wasn't defiance.

I don't know what it was but… those eyes pissed me off. Even in death, they still had the same look. With a wicked grin, I brought the blade down on those grayish brown eyes, popping them both instantly.

Then… something caught my eye… It wasn't a something… It was a someone… It was… Her… The demon that haunted my every daydreams and nightmares… The temptress who refused to let me go… Her…

_Hello there._

Her voice cascaded over me like a blanket. Warm on the outside but full of hidden cold intent on the inside. She was outside of the square.

_Lovely day is it not? _

What is she trying to do? Is she trying to trick me? Then she did something that I did not expect…

She… She walked inside my territory.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was frozen. Her scent hit me like ton of bricks. Her skin soft against mine. Her body fit perfectly against mine as if she was made just for me. She smiled. The smile of a demon. She reached into her back pocket and that was when my instincts popped in. Before I even knew what happened, the blade of my staff slid neatly into her rib cage, tearing through muscle, and puncturing her heart. She coughed up blood directly onto my face.

She smiled as she placed her lips onto my cheek and as she took her final breath, she muttered something. A very simple phrase actually. A phrase that crushed my broken heart like the first time she left.

_Sorry Naruto…_

That was what she said before dying with her head on my shoulder, my dual bladed staff neatly tucked inside of her body, her blood running down my face, down my shoulder, down my hands, and dripping onto the floor like blood tears. Patches of blood in her pink hair, on her soft face, running down the body that fit mine perfectly. Her eyes, her eyes that were full of light and joy and emotions, now lifeless. And yet… She died with a smile on her face. The one who kept me from being free. The one who had me twisted around her pinky. The one who captivated me. . . . The one who I loved. No… The one who I love.

I carefully slid her off of my staff. Her blood seeping into the ground and combining with the rain water that held patches of blood here and there. She looked as if she was sleeping. Eyes closed. Peaceful look on her face. I finally saw what she had in her hands. A blood stained picture of us. It was when we went to the beach. My arm was around her shoulder as we smiled at the camera, looking like we were the happiest people on Earth. I stood there with a blank look on my face and, with a cry of absolute pure agony and rage, I brought the blade straight down into her neck, beheading her. With tears and rainwater streaming down my face, with hatred layering every scream, I brought the blade down and into her body. I punctured her stomach, her lungs, her kidney, cut off her arms, and her legs. Anywhere that wasn't solid bone.

She was a big bloody mess on the floor when I was done. Even worse than the guy in the first part of the game. I stomped on her bones, snapping them and then grinding them into dust only to get washed away by the rain that was falling heavily. I was breathing heavily. Water kept getting in my mouth and into my eyes. My heart felt as if it was going to explode.

I took several minutes to regain my breathing. I grabbed a clump of muscle, skin, and organs from the pile that used to be someone that had absolute control over me. The blood was all over my hand and was slowly sliding down my arm. I walked to the double doors of the City Hall and with the clump, I wrote what was tradition.

**The Strong is to Conquer the Weak With the Murder Game.**

The City Council members showed up by then with the members of the Commis spreading out, collecting the bodies on the floor. They also scooped up her remains into a large Ziploc bag.

_We are proud to announce that you are now the new mayor of this town._

Ah shit… I just wanted to be free…

_Please lead us through the third and final part of this day._

We were almost done. It was a long and painful day. Everyone was in the City Hall. We were in the banquet room. I muted what all the old hags from the City Council were saying. I sat at the head of the table and everyone else that was in the game were all around the table as the sous-chef personally set the enclosed silver platters onto the tables.

Now… Let's eat!

A loud cry of victory went up from the table members as members of the Commis went around, each grabbing onto the lid of the silver platters and taking them off all at once to show that the meat wasn't exactly meat. Well the meat was technically meat but it wasn't the type of meat most people outside of this town would expect. And right in front of me on a silver platter, was the head of her. A Commis member came over and lifted the top of the head to reveal a shiny, thick liquid. He lifted the head and poured its contents into a wine glass before giving it to me. I raised it salute to everyone and downed it.

**Delicious.**

It was a feast off of the weak. They couldn't protect themselves. So now they were made useful by being food for the weak. Fried intestine served with a side of blood gravy. Calf meat served like a grilled chicken leg. A large platter full of fried or grilled eyeball, tongue, and ear kabob. Seasoned torso grilled over a large fire and then stuffed with seasoned and fried organs. And that wasn't even the beginning. It was just…

Words can't even describe it.

I took a hold of my paintbrush again, dipped it into her head and on the walls, I wrote the final message.

**Welcome to the Murder Game.**

**_Fin._**

* * *

**What did you guys think of the story?  
**

**Again this is an old story with small changes because we tried to keep this as close as our original story as possible for well memory reasons.**

**Criticism is appreciated though rudeness is not. **

**Once again, thank you guys for taking the time to read this and we hope you have a nice day.**

**-Xerx & En**


End file.
